


Golden Tears

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel. One more last dance. AU. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Tears

The band had barely even begun the song when Buffy noticed him walking toward her. The lump in her throat grew bigger, the rapid beating of her heart increased. This wasn't surprising, it was the same reaction she had to Angelus Roarke since the day she'd first seen him and it hadn't stopped at any point along the way. When their eyes met he smiled, when he got close enough he greeted her and nodded his head briefly to the man at her side, then he held out his hand in invitation. She took it, it wasn't so much a choice. She gave a briefly, fleeting smile over her shoulder and let her ex husband lead her out onto the floor as their song played.

When he found a spot he liked enough, Angelus turned, smiling and pulling her into his arms. Buffy threw him a small smile, willing returning to him, closing her eyes to savor the feel of being held by him once more. They moved slowly, softly, both thinking back onto days past, memories of happier times, older times. Buffy laid her head down on his shoulder and heard him let out a sigh, his arms squeezing her just a bit more.

Buffy wanted to cry, wanted to scream. She wanted to beg him to come back, to ask him and figure out how they had gotten here. But nothing more than a gathering of tears brimming her eyes came.

When the song ended, they both stopped their movements. A sob she'd been holding in came out and he hugged her, one of his hands buried softly in her hair and he pulled back a bit in order to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for the dance," he told her softly, "It's always a pleasure." He held her for several more moments before asking if she wanted him to walk her back to her table, which she declined by shaking her head. He sighed then and untangled himself from her, giving her one last look before backing up, turning and walking back to his new wife. Buffy watched him, her heart breaking more with every step he took. She looked down at her hand, wishing it was still his ring there instead of the one holding its place these days. Finally she turned away, slowly returning to her husband.


End file.
